


I Love You But....

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Series: Poly Amourous Time Travelers [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Sara loves Rip but really just wants to bang his wife.





	1. Arguments

They had been skirting around the issue for at least the last three months, when Miranda had walked in on Rip and Sara in the study, having a heated discussion about something or other. Miranda knew her husband had a propensity to be as stubborn as a mule about most things so for the blonde's sake, and her own curiosity, she hovered just inside the door against the frame and listened to the conversation.

"Damnit Sara, you aren't listening. If you were then you would understand the risks you're asking all of us to take" Rip sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He could feel the familiar beginnings of a headache coming on. When he opened his eyes and looked up again, he saw Miranda standing in the doorway and he smiled at her tiredly, receiving a small, sympathetic smile in return.

"I do understand the risks, better than you think but I don't know of any other way to do this Rip" Sara retorted, her eyes traveling to the third party in the room and noticing the exchange between husband and wife. 

Sara felt anger flare in her chest as she watched Rip's whole demeanor change with the entrance of the pretty brunette he had married. As the anger fizzled out, jealousy at what they had together and a longing ballooned up. If anyone were to ask, she'd lie and say it was because of the commitment the two of them had while she simply had the pleasure of sleeping with Rip but in reality, it was much more complicated. 

Sara had been attracted to Miranda almost from the get go. The brunette was smart, witty and funny so it had been easy for a crush to develop. Her eyes had a tendency to follow her as she moved around the ship and she hadn't spoken a word to her yet. Before they had started arguing, Sara had been trying to work up the courage to say something to Rip about it.

When she came back out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Miranda watching her and she gave a small smile, receiving one in return. Jonas came into the room just then and for a few moments, there was a flurry of activity, giving Sara a chance to watch Miranda with her son. As she watched her, her heart skipped a beat and she wanted the other woman even more.

"Come on Jonas. We'll start working on dinner for everyone while dad finishes up here" Sara noticed the pointed look at Rip from her as they left the room.

Sara smiled at Jonas and ruffled his hair as he passed and left the room and when she looked up again, she felt Rip's eyes on her and she frowned at him. 

"Miss Lance, we are not discussing this right now" he said, his tone brooking no argument. 

Sara straightened and stood in an offensive stance as she made sure to look imposing, which was easier said than done when Rip placed his hands on her hips to gently remove her from his path. She grinned and leaned closer, kissing his lips lightly.

"Are you sure we can't discuss it?" She asked, her tone teasing as she kissed him again. 

She knew exactly how to push his buttons and which ones to push and he sighed softly as her lips trailed over his stubble and toward his ear. When they had started this, drunk as they were, he had expected Sara to harbor some sort of threatening behaviour toward him but she seemed to have put aside antagonizing him for the time being. He returned the kisses she gave his lips, tugging her against himself as he deepened it.

Sara's hands wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and set her on the desk, stepping between her legs as he kissed her, his fingers slipping under her top as he did. 

"Shouldn't we move to the bedroom?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Sara shook her head and smiled. "Nope, everyone needs to know the things I do to you and how much I love you" she whispered the last part with a small smile. 

Rip grinned and his fingers became more sure as they moved up her bare skin, finding no cloth where her bra should have been and he groaned. 

"You planned this" he smirked.

All he got was a smile in response and she leaned closer to kiss him.

"Get me out of these clothes" she whined playfully with a wink at him.

He gave her a smirk of his own, the kind she used to want to slap from his face, and pulled away as he lifted the shirt over her head and off, dropping it to the floor beside the desk where they stood. His hands immediately moved back to cup her breasts as he kissed her again, down her neck and to her shoulder. He continued lower still, his lips closing around her nipple and licking.

Sara arched and let a whoosh of breath loose that she hadn't been aware she was holding at the time. Since they had begun sleeping together, Rip had improved greatly in his skills and confidence level, though Sara was always pleasantly surprised when he did something she didn't expect like now. Her fingers tangled his hair and she tugged at it as she felt his lips release her nipple and she shivered as he blew lightly at it before taking the other into his mouth.

"Fuck Rip" she groaned, drawing his name out a bit as she did so.

He smirked around her nipple as he made eye contact with her and swiped his tongue over her nipple before repeating the action, biting lightly on it and watching Sara's eyes squeeze shut and her mouth opened in an O expression. His fingers slid back over the smooth skin of her belly and inside the waistband of her shorts and knickers.

He pulled away after another moment as his fingers moved lower into her knickers, finally finding the dampness there as he rubbed tight circles against her clit. 

"So wet. If I had known arguing would turn you on this much, I'd have started trying harder alot sooner" he teased softly, his lips at her ear as he touched her.

Sara opened her eyes and gave him a small glare. 

"You have done a damn good job arguing with me almost from the start" she threatened before smiling.

"Shh, no more talking and lift up so I can get these off" he said softly.

Sara did as she was told, lifting her hips away from the desk so that Rip could get the jeans and underwear off her body and down her long legs. 

He stood there staring, momentarily stunned by the beauty in front of him. He stared at her sitting there naked on his desk and couldn't help groaning at the sight. 

"You're far too overdressed" Sara said with a soft smile as she watched him watching her.

Rip returned her smile and shrugged out of his duster, pulling his tshirt off. He then moved to unbuckle his jeans and that was when he looked up to see Sara hop off the desk and come over, pushing his jeans down off his hips and then kneeling as she tugged the boxers down as well. She grinned as her nails scratched over his thighs lightly and she watched him begin to harden, even in the chilled room. 

"Someone is eager today" she teased as she stood and Rip grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her against himself in a deep kiss. 

"I love you Miss Lance" he whispered into her ear as he placed his hands under her bum and picked her up.

Sara groaned softly and her stomach tightened pleasantly at his formality but she squealed softly as he lifted her up and soon they were moving as he carried her to the desk once more and set her on the edge of it.

"As I love you Mr. Hunter" she threw back at him.

He stroked himself a few times, stepping closer and sliding inside her by degrees. He groaned softly as he entered her, pressing his lips to her shoulder in an effort to keep quiet as he stilled once he was fully inside. He ran his palm down her thigh and hooked her knee, bringing it up to and around his hip as he felt her shudder against him.

Sara let out a very small whimper and her back arched as she felt him still, her hips rolling slightly to try and encourage his movement. 

"Ah ah....a bit of patience please" he smirked as he teased her.

He stayed put, his hand moving back to squeeze her hip as he pressed kisses to her shoulder and tried to bring them away from the edge a bit. Once he was sure that they weren't both going to orgasm too quickly, he began to piston his hips back and forth as he moved at a steady pace, pressing Sara back on the desk as he did. 

It didn't take long for his orgasm to build and he pressed kisses to Sara's lips before he suddenly pulled out and tugged her off the desk and turned her around, bending her over the desk and immediately entering her again, gripping her hips as he pumped into her.

"Rip" Sara whined before gasping softly. "I'm.....close" her fingers dug into and tried to find purchase on the wooden desk.

He leaned down close to her ear and whispered into it harshly, "Come Sara. Come now!" 

She had no choice but to do as he said as she arched and shuddered against Rip as she heard his voice go up slightly as he groaned and his hips stuttered and then stilled as his own orgasm followed hers. Her hips pressed back against his as she slumped against the desk and her breath came out in shallow gasps.

As Rip finally came down from the high of his orgasm, he slipped out of Sara and to the floor beside the desk, which caused the blonde to giggle softly before she slipped down beside him from the desk, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

"You'll be the death of me Rip Hunter" she grinned as she caught his eye and winked.

"And yet I don't think that bothers you as much as it should" he retoreted pressing a kiss to her temple as they sat there together


	2. Discovering New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Sara share a heart to heart and Sara falls a bit more for Miranda in the process.

Sara entered the room quietly, finding Miranda alone and thanking her lucky stars that was the case. It hadn't been difficult to convince the pretty brunette to have a girls night with herself and Kendra, though she wasn't exactly sure what Kendra was up to at the moment. Sara made her way across the room and poured herself a glass of scotch when Miranda looked up at her. 

"Want a glass?" The blonde asked as she smiled at Miranda.

Miranda nodded and smiled her thanks as she marked the page in her book and set it on the table beside her chair. 

"Rip thinks I'm such a goody two shoes. But he forgets that I enjoyed drinking when we first got together" Miranda whispered conspiratorial as she leaned forward when Sara came over with the fresh drinks. 

Sara laughed and handed the other young woman her drink before sitting cross legged in the chair directly opposite, her eyes trained on her lovers wife. 

"Rip can be fairly oblivious at times, but aren't all men at one time or another?" she asked to which she recieved a nod from Miranda. 

"I suppose that's true, though Rip has always tried harder than most to be a bit more present. He became positively possessive over Jonas and myself after Jonas was born" Miranda clarified. 

Sara's interest peaked at that and she smiled. 

"Tell me?" She phrased it as a question. 

Miranda smiled to herself at the memories of Rip with Jonas over the years and it took a moment before she spoke again.

"After Jonas was born....it was like something inside Rip clicked. Almost as if a switch had been flipped inside him. He was more cautious, less headstrong" she sshook her head with a smile before looking up at Sara. 

"I'm probably not making much sense" she said carefully.

Sara shook her head.

"No it makes perfect sense" she said, sipping the alcohol as she spoke.

Miranda just nodded and gave the other woman a smaller smile. She had been a bit wary of Sara when they had first met, seeing that her husband was infatuated as he was with the blonde and everything she did, but now it had become quite easy to talk to and accept friendship from the blonde. She was always sweet and accepting of Jonas, offering advice to Miranda and she enjoyed Miranda's stories. 

Miranda, if anyone were to ask Rip or Jonas, was a fantastic storyteller and while Sara hadn't believed it as more than a husband and son flattering wife and mother at first, now anyone would be hard pressed to find a more adament believer of that information. Sara returned the small smile easily enough but in the back of her mind she knew she was doomed to fall for the brunette.

The two women drank in silence as they sat there, each lost in thoughts or memories. 

"Seems that now Jonas is hitting his teens, the reckless streak is coming back" Sara finally teased gently. 

Miranda laughed and nodded. 

"Jonas has that same streak. He said yesterday that he was old enough not to need a bedtime or schooling. He reminds me so much of the Rip I met at the Academy" she said.

Sara couldn't help her curiosity at that comment. 

"Why have you and Rip never tried for more children?" The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

She slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment as she watched Miranda nervously for a reaction to her words. Miranda set her glass on the small table beside herself as she sighed. 

"It wasn't for lack of wanting them, for both of us. After Jonas was born, I became so wrapped up in him, as did Rip but he still had to be a Time Master. He was gone for long periods of time. Soon Jonas and I just grew to enjoy our time, just us together without Rip. I know that sounds awful but I never felt I needed anymore after Jonas turned three or four so I just gave up the idea of it." She said, as if the confession had drained her.

Sara listened to her speaking before she could formulate a response. 

"There's nothing bad about it. You accepted things and you're happy. That's what is really important" she reached over as she leaned forward to set her glass down and took Miranda's hand in hers. 

She gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then reached up to tuck some hair behind the other woman's ear. She saw the blush on Miranda's cheeks and grinned, her stomach doing that pleasant flip it often did with Rip when he did something similar to her. She pressed her lips together and finally pulled her hand away, the spell being broken by Kendra coming back into the room at that moment.

Kendra looked between Sara and Miranda, noting the flush on both women's cheeks and the way that Sara released the brunette's hand so quickly it were as if she had been burned as she made her way to the seat opposite Miranda and sat down, a knowing smile on her lips.

She received a glare from Sara but the blonde said nothing, folding her hands in her lap as she sat down and Sara stayed silent. It was Miranda who broke the silence first.

"So what film did you two want to watch?" She finally asked, a hint of blush still on her cheeks. 

She moved to look through the films that Sara had placed in the room on the desk earlier that day. She stared intently at each one before settling on two options. She turned and held them up with a grin.

"Okay, which one?" She asked softly.

Kendra smiled and pointed to the one in her left hand and Sara mocked by rolling her eyes.

"Typical chick flick" she said with a smile.

The options were two of her favorite films so she would never complain and she had to wonder if Miranda had picked them on purpose. She smiled back at Miranda and picked the same film Kendra had, watching as Miranda turned and placed it into the player and grabbed the remote control and went to sit beside Kendra, waving Sara over with the two of them also. 

Sara came over to join them, sitting beside Miranda, smiling slightly at her before focusing on the film. 

"This is one of my favorite films" Miranda said as she focused on the screen.

Sara stared at her in disbelief as she heard what she said. 

"Really?" She asked.

Miranda nodded.

"Absolutely. Rip always teased me about it" she said.

Sara filed that information away for later use and smiled at Miranda. 

"I promise neither Kendra nor I will make fun of you for something like that" she promised and Kendra nodded in agreement.

~A few hours later~

Rip entered the study, finding all three of his girls giggling, Sara running her fingers through Miranda's hair as Kendra gave her a pedicure, chatting happily. 

Sara was the first to notice Rip standing there and she jumped up and came over to steal the bottle of scotch off the desk, pecking him quickly on the lips in passing. 

He returned the kisses with a smile.

"Love you" he said to her before she pulled back. 

"Rip, you know I love you and would never want to or do anything to hurt you but I just need to tell you I want to bang your wife" she grinned and winked at him as she moved away from him and back toward the girls.

Rip simply stood there in shock before the words processed and he left the room, leaving them to their own devices and shaking his head at her comment.


End file.
